Tony's a Walking Cliche
by ALlover29
Summary: Tony and Steve don't get along all the time. Stories better than the summary, please read. Established relationship boy/boy don't like, don't read.


Sometimes Tony just liked to walk around Central Park to get some fresh air. To get away from the paparazzi and work. Especially the girls always trying to get to him, always falling over each other to win his attention.

So he was sitting on a couple of stairs and looking at the other people in his view. Sometimes he wished he could have the same care free nature as these people, but he also knew they had harder lives than him sometimes. Today it was none of these things and he was seriously pissed. What brought him here today was Captain America. They had gotten into a heated argument.

"_You never follow orders, Stark! How can I trust my boyfriend with my life when he doesn't even care for his own?" Steve yelled. They were both shaking in anger. Tony got up close so they were only a few inches apart and stabbed a finger at the super soldier's chest._

"_I do care for my life, when I'm off the clock, but when others are in danger that goes out the window. Orders could get you killed anyway." Tony growled. Steve didn't say anything for a while._

"_I don't want you to get hurt next time, okay?" Steve asked lowly. Tony knew he was trying to be nice but the anger washed over him. He pushed Steve away._

"_Save me your sympathy," Tony said lowly, "I can worry about myself." With that Tony stormed out of the room and left behind a stunned and sad Captain._

And that was why Tony was sitting on the stairs, all alone, in a place meant for families and thinking about what he had done wrong. He never could control his anger and arrogance around Steve. Maybe it was the fact that Steve was from another time and didn't understand many things now. Or maybe it was because he was a better person than Tony in more ways than one. Sometimes he wondered why Steve wanted to be with him.

A person walked up the stairs and stood in front of him, it was a couple of minutes before Tony actually registered this. He looked up and there stood Steve in his Avengers uniform, the sun being blocked out by his head, creating a white halo around his blonde hair.

"What do you want, Rogers?" Tony asked gruffly and leaned to the side to keep looking at something other than the man in front of him. Steve smiled a small smile and plopped down beside Tony. They just sat there and looked out at the people around them for a couple of minutes.

"Is this where you disappear to all the time?" Steve asked. Tony turned and glared at him.

"You don't have permission to come here." Tony whined and Steve arched an eyebrow. Then a perfect white smile crept onto the super soldiers face and Tony nearly choked.

"It's a public place, Tony." Steve said around a chuckle.

"Again, what do you want?" Tony looked Steve up and down. His shield was strapped to his back but his cowl was missing and his uniform looked burnt and ripped.

"I just got back from a mission. I felt really bad about our fight. I couldn't focus, so the enemy got a hold on me and nearly fed me to rabid dogs. Hawkeye shot the dogs with tranquilizers so I got away." Steve explained. Tony nodded as if that was perfectly normal in the life of an Avenger.

"Are you still angry at me or can we call a truce?" Steve asked and offered a torn gloved hand. Tony looked at it with distaste but shook it anyways.

"Truce." Tony said. Then said it again as if fascinated with the word, like a child laughing at his own personal joke. Tony turned back to Steve with a hardness in his eyes.

"I'm not competent, you can't trust me with your life, Cap. I'm a screw up, always have, always will be. So, just leave me alone, okay?" There was no anger in his voice as Tony said it. Then a sudden burst of thunder rang out and Tony realised everyone was gone, no more families and couples were around. A drop of water hit his face then another and another. He tilted his head down and waited for the rain to drench him, to feel the chill all the way in his bones. But it never came.

He looked up and saw something over him, like an umbrella. He turned to Steve, to see if he had been carrying an umbrella. Steve had an arm stuck out over Tony's head with his shield attached to it. The rain was soaking Steve but he didn't care. After all, he was a super soldier, what would a cold do to him? Steve lifted his head and looked at Tony with bright blue eyes.

"I trust you, all you have to do now is trust me. Can you do that?" Steve leaned in close so Tony could hear him. Tony smirked and nodded quickly, which produced a smile from Steve.

"Thanks for the umbrella, I hate the rain." Tony said sarcastically, jokingly, and knocked on the shield lightly. Steve rolled his eyes and smiled even wider.

"That wasn't too dramatic I hope, just trying to get my point across." Steve reached over and took a hold of Tony's arm and pulled them into a standing position, the shield covering both of them.

"You never actually said you were sorry, Cap. I'm waiting." Tony said while tapping his foot and crossing his arms. Steve looked incredulous.

"And what about you? You were part of it too, so you should be saying sor- mmph!" Then Tony was kissing him. It lasted a couple of seconds until Tony pulled away, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Kissing in the rain? A little cliche, don't you think?" Steve asked after a few seconds of recalibrating his brain. Tony just smirked and started to walk away when a hand clamped down on his wrist.

"Wha-?" Tony sputtered as a soft pair of lips found his and grazed his bottom lip. They were starting to get drenched in the pouring rain when they pulled away.

"You know me, I'm all about the cliches." Tony said seductively. Steve smiled and they started to walk home. Now, instead of thinking of depressing things in the past Tony was thinking of how happy he was in the present. And maybe, just maybe, the after effects of a Steve Rogers kiss.

_Hope you guys like it, it's my first fic with two guys. Like it or dislike? Leave reviews if you want, you know I love them. Very cliche, I know, but aren't those the best kinds? Sweet dreams darlings._


End file.
